


Nocturne

by Zurenika



Series: Tales from Nightless City [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Welcome to Nightless City - where magic and technology meet. A place where humans, vampires, mages and any other creature are welcome---------------------------------------------------------------------We take a look at the Vampire territory in this one
Series: Tales from Nightless City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nocturne

Youngbin has had his fair share of bars and clubs but this would be his first time to go visit one of the good ones - no, scratch that, the best one.

Nocturne has held its place as the most prestigious night bar in the city for a couple of years now. All the famous people, the rich kids, basically anyone who is anybody parties here. Of course, it helps that Lady Shin, Vampire Master of the City owns it. Her name alone commands the best there is.

And Youngbin would be lying if he said that this trip didn't excite him - even if it's strictly business.

Detective Seo Hwi, his senior, wanted to introduce him to some of his contacts and Youngbin thought he would be meeting street rats and nobodies. So when his sunbae told him to dress up and meet him at Nocturne, he was utterly surprised.

And now, Youngbin found himself turning a corner and looking up at the tall building.

From below, one wouldn't think much of Nocturne, just another building with too much steel and glass. But from afar, one would see its actual shape - a coffin standing upright. The lights placed on the outer edges only served to highlight it at night.

Youngbin's phone vibrated inside his pocket, jolting him away from his thoughts.

 _I'm inside._ the message read

Youngbin walked through the open doors and into the lobby. There was a sleek black counter at the other end of the room flanked by two huge metal doors that clashed with the overall aesthetic of the interior.

There were a few people about, some seated on sofas and the others just hanging about but each of them dressed to the nines. He looked around and spotted Detective Seo sitting on one of the chairs.

His senior held up a hand, stubbing a cigarette into an ashtray with the other before walking towards him. After the usual greeting, they approached the counter where two receptionists - a man and a woman- turned to face them.

"Detective Seo, it's been a while!" they greeted at the same time, smiling widely with their fangs out. Youngbin knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. It was quite rare for a vampire to be so out in the open.

"Joo Chan, Joo Eun," Seo Hwi nodded. "I have an appointment with Lady Shin,"

"Of course," Joo Chan said. "She's waiting in her office. I'll call ahead and tell her you're on your way,"

Seo Hwi rapped on the counter with a hurried thanks and walked towards one of the hallways leading to several elevators.

Detective Seo leveled him a look as soon as the doors closed. "Listen, kid, rule no.1, you're in vampire territory. That means they don't have to hide their true selves from us," he said.

"I-yes. I'm sorry," Youngbin mumbled.

"It's fine. And make sure you remember that whenever you're here,"

Youngbin nodded. "I will, sir,"

Senior Seo exhaled, carding his fingers through his hair. "Also, I should warn you about-

_ding!_

The elevator doors slid open.

"Detective Seo!"

"Well, shit," Youngbin heard his senior mutter under his breath.

A young woman was waiting for them. Her lips curved into a beautiful smile that reached her eyes.

"Sua-ssi, it's nice to see you again," the older man said, stepping through the doors. Youngbin didn't know why but he felt as if his senior was blocking him from the woman.

"And who is this you brought with you?" she asked peering around the detective to look straight at Youngbin.

Her eyes were big and bright, crinkling at the corners as she smiled wider. "Hello there," her voice was like velvet, warm and inviting and he smiled back, unable to stop himself.

Youngbin stood beside his sunbae and bowed his head. "I'm Kim Youngbin. Nice to meet you too," he greeted.

"Youngbin-ah," the words were whispered but there was a warning underneath them.

He looked towards his senior, the panic in the other's eyes lost on him as Sua linked her arm with his and started walking towards one of the hallways, pulling him along. She started to talk but the words were lost on him. The only thing he can focus on was the line of warmth where their sides were touching. She looked up at him then, lips curving into a sly smile. His eyes slid down to her lips.

Lips. Her lips. They look soft and full and he wondered how they would taste.

"SUA!"

She let out a squeak and let go of his arm.

Youngbin felt a sharp searing pain at the loss of contact, making him double over. He started gasping for air, steadying himself against the wall. That was when he noticed strange dark marks on his skin exactly where Sua was holding onto a second ago.

"They are guests, Sua"

Youngbin looked to where the voice was coming from and was met with another woman. Her long straight hair hung around her small face, her pale skin a wonderful contrast to the deep velvet suit she was wearing.

"Miss Hyejeong," Detective Seo greeted, bowing a little lower than normal.

"Follow me," she only said, turning on her heels.

"Are you okay?" Detective Seo asked, gripping his elbow to help him straighten up.

"I-i'm fine," Youngbin managed to say.

"I forgot to tell you about her type," Seo Hwi said gesturing in the direction where Sua disappeared.

"Her type?"

He shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Now let's go. We don't want to keep her waiting,"

Hyejeong led them towards the room at the end of the hallway. The walls were painted an immaculate white, the opposite wall was floor to ceiling windows overlooking the entire city. There wasn't much in the room, just receiving area with a wide couch and several armchairs and a black coffee table. There was also a sleek desk in the center of the room where a woman sat, busying herself with a bunch of flowers.

Youngbin immediately recognized her.

Shin Jimin, Vampire Master of the City, One Third of the Triumvirate.

"I'll be with you in a second," she called out, her voice sweet and friendly.

Youngbin watched her for a little while.

Nobody knew exactly how old she was but if she was powerful enough to thwart the previous master of the city who was around three thousand years old then she is older - and more powerful.

But one wouldn't think that while looking at her. As she worked on the flowers, she had a soft smile on her face, one that softens her features. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, a few wisps framing her delicate face. If Youngbin were to guess, she would have been turned into a vampire in her twenties.

Shin Jimin let out a chuckle which echoed all around them, making Youngbin shiver.

_Can she read thoughts? can she read minds? I-_

Her shrill laughter filled the room.

Abandoning the flowers save for the one she's holding, she stalked towards them. She moved quietly, like a predator zeroing in on its prey. Her lips were frozen in that friendly smile but her eyes spoke volumes and they were trained on Youngbin. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, making him take a step back.

"Relax kid," detective Seo muttered behind him. But it didn't do enough to take away the chill.

"Detective Seo! and you brought a friend!" she greeted stopping just a few steps in front of them.

"My lady," the detective greeted, giving her a formal bow. Youngbin followed suit after a second.

"That enough, detective. We're all friends here," she said and Youngbin felt his sunbae straighten up. He did the same but almost jumped back for the vampire was suddenly standing right in front of him, gazing at him with those cold eyes. Youngbin can feel his heart hammering in his chest but he held her gaze.

"Here," she said after awhile, holding out the flower to him.

He glanced to his sunbae, who nodded, before accepting the gift. "Thank you, Lady Shin," he muttered.

The vampire stepped back and started to talk to his senior. Youngbin looked down at the flower in his hand. It is a rose but he has never seen one in a shade that's so deep a red its almost black. Carefully, he ran his fingers over the soft petals.

"It's beautiful isn't it,"

He jumped. Lady Shin and his senior were looking at him.

"Y-yes. It's very beautiful," he replied.

His sunbae slapped him on the shoulder. "And he's the reason why we're here. He's a new addition to the team, K-,"

"Kim Youngbin. Yes, I know," she replied. "it nice to meet you," she held out her hand.

Youngbin didn't know if he should shake her hand or kiss it but he decided on the latter, noting the amused spark in her eyes as she did so.

"I look forward to working with you," Youngbin said to which she nodded.

They moved towards the reception area where the vampire and his senior talked about several issues. Youngbin did his best to listen and made sure he replied when asked. After a few minutes, they all said their goodbyes and were shown out of the room.

As soon as they stepped out of Nocturne, Detective Seo let out a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging in relief. He immediately lit a cigarette and took a heavy drag.

"Are you alright?" he asked Youngbin, giving him a once over.

"Yes, I think," he replied.

Somehow the memories of the night felt faint, almost like a dream but the flower clutched tightly in his hand told otherwise.


End file.
